Como Conquistar um Garoto de Programa 2
by Karine Siqueira
Summary: Fase dois de 'Como Conquistar um Garoto de programa', pra quem não saberia como viver sem uma continuação... - sinopse completa é só clicar. -
1. Chapter 1

**Como Conquistar Um garoto de Programa 2**

**Titulo:** Como Conquistar um Garoto de Programa 2

**Autor :** Alice Maria

**Gênero :** Romance, Lemom, Universo Alternativo  
**  
Censura:** NC- 17

* * *

**E se houvessem duvidas?**

-Falara sério Edward - fiquei de joelhos no colchão, e ele se ajeitou melhor pra olhar na minha cara enquanto eu falava - Você sabe que nunca teria nem sequer notado que eu gastava oxigênio nesse mundo se não fossem todas aquelas coisas.

Ele ria agora, uma época atrás esse assunto nos deixaria tensos, aprendemos a rir de nossos erros, mas ele tinha que admitir algumas verdades.

-Você sabe que isso não é verdade Bella.

-Não, você sabe que é verdade - cheguei mais perto de seus olhos, ele tentava esconder, mas ainda havia algo diferente ali quando tocávamos nesse assunto - Só estamos aqui, juntos, porque eu tomei a iniciativa.

**E se houvessem medos?**

-O que você quer dizer com grupo fiel?

-E o que elas eram, um grupo fiel... Umas oito mais ou menos, que ocupavam sessenta por cento da minha agenda.

-É. O olhar de fome dela me mostrou qual fiel ela deveria ser a você - eu sei que não deveria, mas o monstrinho do ciúme começava a me envenenar.

-Está com ciúmes Isabella?

-E claro que não meu amor - eu usava com ele um negócio nada novo chamado sarcasmo - Eu só tenho que conviver com a realidade de que metade da cidade deseja que meu casamento fracasse, mas não se preocupe, eu supero - Dei um tapinha nos ombros dele pra enfatizar, mas eu vi aquele brilho nos olhos dele, e sabia, ia escutar.

-É. Enquanto você supera, eu tento esquecer que bem mais do que a metade, senão todos, da empresa que eu trabalho, pensam que sou um carinha muito esperto, que conquistou o coração da inocente herdeira, e no prazo de seis meses passou de um simples estagiário a dono do lugar.

**E se algo inexplicável, acontecesse...**

-Eu tenho que te pedir algo estranho meu amor.

-Algo estranho? - eu sentia meu interior gelar, eu tinha medo de perder agora, perder ele, perder minha razão de viver - O que você quer? - perguntei com a voz tremula.

-Preciso que você me ensine... - ele estava tão ou mais nervoso do que eu.

-Que eu te ensine o que? - eu estava a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso aquele momento.

-A conquistar alguém, preciso que me mostre como fazer com outra pessoa o que fez comigo.

-Porque precisa fazer isso com outra pessoa? - eu sabia, sempre soube, eu estava tendo um pressentimento. Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça afinal? Pensar que conseguiria prender um homem como Edward Cullen por muito tempo, apenas do meu lado, uma parte de mim já estava conformado com a realidade que se impunha a minha frente agora, desde a primeira vez que eu descobri que havia me apaixonado pelo gato que caminhava do outro lado da rua, sabia que era homem demais pra ficar com uma só mulher.

-Porque a policia me procurou ontem - ele pegou minhas mãos, pareceu se assustar ao ver quão geladas estavam - Eles precisam da minha, alias...

-Aquele olhar profundo dele pairava em mim naquele momento - Precisam da nossa ajuda.

* * *

**Como conquistar um Garoto de Programa: **.net/s/5150629/1/Como_conquistar_um_garoto_de_programa

* * *

**Bom, então até breve...  
**


	2. COMUNICADO

Oi amores da minha humilde vida.

Eu vim aqui pra tranqüilizar a cabeça de vocês, porque a fic vai voltar sim. Eu sei que vocês devem estar odiando essa espera, mas calma que um dia vem. Eu é que estava odiando ler as reviews que vocês deixavam perguntando se agente tinha abandonado a fic, como se agente conseguisse fazer isso. Eu to me sentindo péssima por postar uma N/B sem um capítulo mas a fase I é diferente da II. Quando eu comecei a postar 'Como Conquistar Um Garoto De Programa' aqui pra vocês, a história já estava pronta. Eu só betava os capítulos e postava. Eu atualizava isso aqui quase que diariamente. Mas agora mudou e agente tem que esperar. Poque o capítulo vai ter que ser feito, depois eu beto, depois eu posto. A Alice, a autora, tá meio ausente. Então calma que um dia ela volta. Ela disse que volta, então calma. Eu também to subindo pelas paredes :S

Recadinho da Alice: Fic em estado off. Não tenho tido tempo de responder a vocês. Eu não abandonei. Só adiei por tempo ainda indeterminado. Assim que possível tudo volta ao normal.

Eu mandei um recado pra ela semana passada, e ela me respondeu: Me desculpe kah. Eu ando tao ocupada. Eu juro... que nessas ferias de fim de ano eu começo ok? Por enquanto eu to até o pescoço de trabalho. Me desculpe por quase te fazer morrer.

Entãaaaaaaaaaao, segue aí os contatos: (o FF não posta endereço de outros sites, então tirem os espaços!)

O único contato que agente tem, por enquato, da Autora é o Orkut - _http: //www. orkut. com. br /Main#Profile?uid=14000855984145722217_

Os da beta são: Twitter - _www. twitter. com /karinersiqueira_ e Orkut - _http: //www. orkut. com. br /Main#Profile?uid=901652199868312022_ email - _kalininha11 hotmail. com_

E eu tenho o MAIOR prazer do mundo em responder vocês, em conversar e talz. Mas não é nada legal eu ficar postando só pra conversar com vocês, responder vocês e tal. vai ficar meio desorganizado. por isso que as mensagens que vão para o meu inbox e outros meios são sempre respondidas enquanto não tem capítulo. Entãaaaao, não me abandonem e mantenham contato. faz bem saber que tem alguém sofrendo junto comigo.

Hm, feliz ano novo, feliz natal BEM atrasado. E já que 2009 foi marcado por Como Conquistar Um Garoto De Programa, que 2010 seja marcado por Como Conquistar Um Garoto De Programa 2.

Amo vocês e... aaah, e já que vocês brigaram tanto comigo, eu não vou falar até breve. Vou falar 'até algum dia'.

Amo vocês, e até algum dia.


	3. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Nove meses... Supostamente seria uma eternidade a passar, eu me sentiria mal, iria ter vontade de morrer, bem... Na verdade não foi bem assim.

Eu me sentia pesada, muito, muito pesada, não digna do meu marido super gostoso? Às vezes. Sem coragem de levantar da cama? Sempre.

O dia do parto supostamente era para ser simples, mas não foi. Eu tive o que chamam de Eclampsia, minha pressão subiu na hora do parto, e acredito que foi a primeira vez que eu realmente tive medo de morrer. Não queria morrer, tinha um marido lindo, uma casinha linda - no caso o apartamento dele, que eu havia acabado de redecorar - e agora teria meu filho, foi a prece mais forte que já fiz, e graças a Deus foi atendida.

Hugo tem dois dias já, mas ainda não fui liberada, estou sob observação e meu bebê precisa fazer o teste do pezinho. Esta no banho agora existe algo melhor do que o cheiro do seu bebe recém que tomou banho?

A vida tem fases e fases. Acredito que minha terceira fase está começando. Eu tive minha fase de infância. Nem ruim, nem maravilhosa. Passei por ela bem. Eu tive minha adolescência, que não foi tão calma como da maioria das pessoas, afinal tive que "cuidar" da minha família muito cedo e agora acredito que estou entrando na fase adulta. Ou empurrada talvez seja uma expressão melhor. E apesar de todas as responsabilidades que eram dirigidas a mim antes, acredito que só entrei na fase adulta agora porque eu to estressada... Eu to muito estressada... Cara eu to estressada pra caramba. E se Edward não parar de me olhar como essa cara de compreensivo dentro de dois segundos eu acredito que vou matá-lo.

-Meu amor, porque você não tira essa cara de mistério e me conta o que esta te deixando assim estranho?

-Não estou com cara de mistério - ele desviou o olhar.

-Não né? - disse com o tom irônico bem óbvio.

Ele simplesmente continuou me olhando, dessa vez tentando disfarçar.

-Esse vinco no meio da sua testa é você tentando fazer charme pra me deixar apaixonada então?

Um meio sorriso surgiu no rosto dele.

-Como se eu precisasse dis... AI!

-Eu estou com um corte que esta doendo, preciso escovar os dentes e meu cabelo parece um ninho de passarinho. Não abuse da sorte Edward Cullen. - fechei um pouco meus olhos com a minha melhor cara de má para ele ter noção da gravidade da situação.

Ele bufou então. E isso não era bom, nos últimos nove meses, que foi o tempo de convivência pacífica que tivemos desde que nos conhecemos, pude conhecê-lo um pouco melhor, pude perceber como ele se enrolava quando queria falar de sentimentos, quando queria falar de problemas e por mais estranho e gay que pareça. Quando queria discutir a relação.

-Vamos Ed, coloca pra fora. - peguei a sua mão, pelo visto era mais sério do que imaginava.

-É que - ele precisou de um momento para retomar o ar que parou de respirar nos últimos instantes - Me sinto um inútil por não saber o que te dizer como te ajudar nesse momento, mas - ele desviou o olhar novamente - Eu também não quero dizer o que acho que tenho que dizer, porque se eu disser... - Eu avisei enrolado, lembra? Alguém entendeu alguma coisa ai?... Mais alguém?

Esperei ele continuar, parecia estar sendo difícil dizer o que quer que fosse.

-É normal, sabe, se você, no começo, não sentir o que deveria sentir por ele, afinal você... Passou... Passou por um momento traumático, e talvez pra você ele quase tenha sido a causa da sua morte, e se você se sente assim é normal, mas você pode procurar um médico, não psiquiatras... Psiquiatras são para loucos, mas um psicólogo qualquer um freqüenta, Emmett e Rosálie já freqüentaram um. Apesar de eu saber que Emmett não é bem o exemplo de uma pessoa normal e Rosálie muito menos, mas se você quiser, eu posso ir com você, podemos procurar alg...

-Espera, espera, espera aí - apertei sua mão com mais força - O que você está querendo dizer? Que eu não amo meu filho?

-Não... Não - ele ficou vermelho - Só quero dizer que se isso não acontecer agora, é normal, por causa da eclampsia...

-Edward não seja injusto comigo, afinal - eu respirei fundo, sabia que não podia me exaltar agora - Eu fiz alguma coisa que demonstrou isso? Eu tenho feito meu melhor, se fiz não foi culpa minha...

-Não - ele parecia estar à beira das lágrimas - Foi o médico... O médico que me disse.

-Te disse o quê?

-Que era pra você passar no atendimento de D.P.P. antes de sair, que era extremamente necessário pra você. Ele falou até meio enrolado, mas eu entendi... Sabe... D.P.P Depressão pós-parto, eu já tinha ouvido essa expressão antes e...

-Edward...

-Eu vou com você, não vou te deixar sozinha nessa...

-Edward!

-O que?

-DP. Departamento Pessoal, eu não fiz meu parto por um convênio, então precisava entregar um cheque calção, Alice me avisou isso ontem e já resolveu pra mim...

-Por que ele me disse DPP então? Eu me lembro bem...

-Edward! - eu olhei pra ele com o seu Demente estampado na minha testa - Ele é gago!

- Ahhh - ele coçou a cabeça – Ele é, é? – eu assenti com a cabeça - Então você não está com depressão pós-parto? – eu neguei – Tem certeza? – Quando percebeu que eu ia começar a gritar ele levantou as mãos em rendição se aproximando de mim – Tudo bem, tudo bem, nada de psiquiatras então, eu entendi.

Ele se inclinou na cama pra me dar um beijo, mas eu virei o rosto, e ele estava ficando numa tonalidade estranha de vermelho.

-Tudo bem, eles me disseram que você... Que não ia... Enfim... Tudo bem... Eu sou teimoso, desculpa?

-Teimoso? Desculpa? Você está falando do que exatamente?

-De nada, nada, eu sei o que está passando, então está tudo bem...

-Para, para, pode parar - cruzei meus braços – Já percebemos que você não anda muito bom em tirar suas próprias conclusões não é? Por que ficou vermelho assim só porque não quis te dar um beijo?

-Eu sei que você não vai me querer como homem por um tempo, que não posso ficar com você durante sua dieta, e que o desejo é praticamente inexistente nesse momento e por isso não quis me beijar, é isso, viu? Não estou errado...

-Claro que não seu demente... - eu fiz uma cara de 'ops', e ele ficou mais vermelho ainda... O que estava acontecendo? Meu marido parecia um completo adolescente idiota... - É que eu não escovei os dentes faz um tempo, só isso... Eu...

Foi de repente e ele já estava em cima de mim na cama... Jesus... Morri.

-E só isso? - ele perguntou com um vinco no meio da testa. eu assenti, e quando percebi ele já me beijava, eu não me afastei mas não abri a boca, minha noção de higiene se sobrepôs a minha vontade.

Enquanto se ajeitava pra me beijar ele deve ter chutado uma cadeira, ou será que era porta que havia sido aberta?

-Ei! Vocês dois, procurem um quarto - ouvi o clique dela sendo fechado e Edward a muito contra gosto se afastando de mim - Ops, me esqueci, vocês já estão em um! HUAHUAHUA.

Uma piadinha sem graça e de mau gosto, adivinha só quem chegou?

* * *

_Demorou, mas chegou. Daqui em diante só tende a melhorar._

_Durante o CCUGP 2, nunca, NUNCA, se esqueçam que as postagens provavelmente não serão tão rápidas quanto o CCUGP 1 porque ele já estava pronto. Então isso quer dizer que vocês, lindas da minha vida, não devem nos ameaçar de morte._

_Um beeeeijo, comentem muito pra eu não me sentir abandonada & até o capítulo dois._


	4. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2

-E aí garota? Sentiu saudades? - Emmett tinha a estranha mania de sempre me cumprimentar com um aperto de mão totalmente forte e masculino, Edward jurava que não tinha nada a ver com algum aviso que pudesse ter sido entregue a ele por ciúmes.

-Como não sentir saudades de você Emmett? - eu respondi com um sorriso e a mão latejante.

-Eu poderia te dar uma lição ou duas. - Edward respondeu, ainda estava carrancudo.

-Amém irmão - Rosalie respondeu levantando as mãos.

Ele fez um exame detalhado na cara de cada um:

-Depois quem faz piadinhas sem graça sou eu né? - Ele respondeu encarando meu marido, o sorriso irônico dele até que era sexy. - Mas vamos ao que interessa logo. Cadê o Guinho? Eu trouxe um presente para ele.

-Cadê quem? - Isso foi dito em um coro das outras três pessoas presentes na sala.

-Seu filho, Hugo, Huguinho, Guinho... Enfim... Sabe... O pirralinho, a coisa que você colocou pra fora outro dia. - ele olhava em volta sério, tentando nos explicar a quem se referia

-A criança tem um pouco mais de 24 horas e você já arrumou um apelido ridículo pra ela? - no fundo no fundo, eu queria que aquelas palavras tivessem saído da minha boca.

-Cala a boca Rosalie - E pra ser bem sincera, essa era a única frase que eu escutei sair da boca dele em relação a ela nos últimos seis meses.

-Hugo está no banho, mas posso entregar pra ele se quiser...

-Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você Bela - Rosalie torceu a boca e fez cara feia

-Cala a boca Rosálie - Tá vendo, eu não disse?

-Perfeito... - ele tirou um pacote vermelho da mochila que carregava e me entregou... Apanhei o pacote e fiquei observando por um momento, pelo tamanho do pacote e vindo de quem vinha... Confesso que estava com um pouco de medo de ver o que havia dentro. – Vá. Abre pra ver o que é.

Edward deve ter lido o medo em meus olhos e tirou o pacote das minhas mãos e o desembrulhou sem olhar para Emmett, ainda parecia ressentido por ele ter interrompido nosso momento.

Ele pegou a pelúcia e me entregou. Era grande mesmo, azul...

-Hum... Uau... Isso é um tubarão - Eu assumo, eu estava com medo daquela coisa, deu um sorriso meio nervoso pro bonitão ao meu lado - E olha que dentes grandes ele tem Edward?

-Você deu um tubarão... Pro meu filho... De dois dias de idade... - Aquilo que eu via nos olhos dele era um brilho assassino.

-Não... - ele disse com um sorriso como se fôssemos todos idiotas.

-É um tubarão Emmett, é só olhar para ele pra perceber que é.

-Eu sei, mas ele não é qualquer tubarão. Ele é o Bruce. Quem foi que já não ouviu a famosa frase - depois disso ele imitou uma espécie de voz do Cidi Moreira – "Ooooiiii, meu nome é Bruuuce." Qual é gente, ninguém aqui assistiu procurando Nemo?

Ficamos todos pasmos e calados olhando fixamente pra ele, esperando aquele grandalhão rir de si mesmo e dizer que era uma piada, mas não. Pelo visto aquele tubarão era um modelo de ser humano para ele.

-E quando você pensa que ele não pode ser mais idiota do que já é, ele vem e nos surpreende.

-Cala a boca Rosalie.

Pela forma como ela bufou e endireitou os peitos, vinha uma bela resposta por ai... Que foi impedida pela entrada de mais uma pessoa.

-Olá, olá pessoas. - Com um vestido longo, negro e uma maquiagem de olhos marcados impecável, ela deixou a todos na sala confusos quanto ao vestuário.

-Olá meu amor - ela veio ate minha cama e beijou minha testa - Jas está soltando fogo pelo nariz, mas eu disse que se não viesse ver você hoje não conseguiria dormir bem.

-Tudo bem, obrigada. - Deixei a pelúcia no meu colo para retribuir seu abraço.

-Oh my gosh! É o Bruce? - ela levantou o bicho do meu colo com os olhos brilhando feito uma criancinha - Ah que coisa mais linda - eu realmente imaginei que essas palavras seriam guardadas e dirigidas ao meu filho.

-Finalmente alguém com um pouco de cultura nessa sala - Emmett riu aliviado.

-Ah, ele é muito lindo, onde você encontrou para comprar?

-Na Renner, também tinha aquele tubarão do filme, é - ele estava estalando os dedos, feito uma gazela agora - Como é que chama mesmo...

-O espantam tubarões? - ela disse com uma animação e um sorriso grande demais para quem estava falando de desenhos animados.

-Isso, aquele tubarão meio biba, não gosto muito dele, mas enfim...

-Ah, deixa disso - ela deu tapa naqueles bíceps enormes dele - ele é o melhor com aquele jeito doce dele.

-Aff, eu vou embora, estou ficando com náuseas... - Rosalie pegou a bolsa e saiu em disparada, Emmett saiu atrás dela e ficamos todos com a cara de bobos sem entender o que aconteceu.

-Alguém anda sem sexo por aqui - Minha amiga disse cruzando os braços e torcendo a boca - E a pergunta é como ela consegue com um marido daqueles...

Quem fez cara de náusea agora fui eu, ela estava cobiçando o marido de outra sendo casada com meu irmão. Meu Deus, onde esse mundo vai parar... Acredito que Edward viu minha cara de nojo e emendou rindo.

-O que? Vai sair daqui dizendo que tá com ânsia e dar um pití daqueles também?

Alice apenas me olhou e sorriu.

_

* * *

see ya :* - karinersiqueira :)_


End file.
